


see you again // jean x marco

by bluxeclipse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluxeclipse/pseuds/bluxeclipse
Summary: "i'd never thought i'd see you again, please don't leave me again"in which jean is on a mission to retake the district of trost and meets a fimilar face.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 17





	1. reunion

"listen up!" keith screamed, standing on top of the wall, catching all the cadets' attention. "unfortunately, the wall rose was breached once again, meaning that the boulder in the hole was moved, your mission today is to protect the citizens from the district of trost, understood?" the man said in a severe ton. "yes, sir!" all the cadets said in union. jean didn't like this at all. just the thought of going back to that horrible place made him feel sick. he never wanted to go back there after what happened to someone very special to him. marco bodt. that day, jean's life was ruined and the poor boy lost his everything, his ray of sunshine, marco. ever since that dreadful day, jean had always blamed himself for marcos death. the image of marcos dead body laying on the cold floor still ran through his mind, giving him chills each and every time. soon enough, jean was brought back to reality by armin calling his name.

"are you okay jean?" armin asked, concerned for his friends well-being. "yeah, just a little tired, that's all" jean lied, forcing a little smile to armin. jean didn't want to worry armin so he simply lied to him."look jean, i know you hate that district, but we have no choice to follow the orders we were given" armin calmly explained to jean which was getting on his horse next to a small wooden shed. jean looked and armin and gave the blond boy a simple nod. armin walked towards his horse and both of the boys with all the other scouts were in front of the gate, waiting for it to open. slowly, the gate was raised, letting everyone adventure outside the wall.

"all units, forward!"

▢▢▢

jean, connie and sasha were roaming around with their horses in the est of the district of trost all of them staying close to each other, making sure not to be separated. all three of them were looking to find any last citizens who were left behind in the area to get them to safety. the three of them had to fight off some titans to clear up the passage. suddendly, the trio noticed two purple smoke signals meaning an emergency that need to be taken care of.

"that color, we need to help them!" sasha told the two others looking at the smoke signals. connie and jean both knew that whoever launched those signals needed help immediately. "sasha, connie, each of you take the direction of the smoke signals, i'll take care of the rest of these citizens and will get them to safety" jean stated. "are you sure you can handle the rest, jean?" connie asked. jean wanted to say yes, but in reality, he wasn't sure if he actually could. he had never been left alone is a mission. he wasn't going to lie to himself, having connie and sasha around him made him feel at ease. in reality, he was terrified to be left alone, out here in the open, with a bunch of titans. "i'll be fine, i promise" jean said. "all right then, sasha you take the one on the right, i take the one on the left" connie said looking at sasha. the girl simply nodded and started heading towards the smoke signal. "before i leave, jean, don't die" connie sateted to jean before heading towards the other purple smoke signal.

 _don't die huh... i'll try_. jean thought to himself.

jean continued to roam around the area to find the citizens when suddenly, the boy stopped his horse to see something oh so disturbing. jean saw a corps on the floor with half his body missing. jeans heart stopped, images of marcos dead corps played in his head while looking at the body on the floor. chills went down his back, his palms became sweaty and his head was spinning. he felt a strong urge to throw up. he needed to get out of there before he felt even more sick.

as jean was turning around to leave, he felt something rumble in the ground, he knew that sound, it wasn't a good one.

there saw jean, a group of about 7 titans running towards him in full sprint.

 _no no no no_ jean thought to himself.

jean wanted to grab his gun to fire a purple smoke signal when he realized that he had given it to armin right before the mission. jean only had one option left, fight the titans. being left alone int this situation was his worst nightmare. using his odm gear, he approached towards the group of titans. going for his first target, he fly around it and successfully slit its nape. but it wasn't long before jean felt something grab him behind him. in shock, jean looked behind him and saw a titan. he quickly cut the beasts hand and was free from the titans grasp. dedacated to kill the thing, he approached it only to get hit by it. jean slowly stood up again, holding his injured and most probably broken arm. he pointed his now broken blades at the titans and began speaking.

"fucking titans! you took everything from me. my freedom, my happiness, my hope, the only person that actually cared about me!" jean screamed out in pain. the amount of pain jean was feeling was indescribable. everything was hurting, mentally and physically. all he wanted at that moment was to see marco again. that's all he wanted. even if it was just for a split second.

jean couldn't move, he couldn't bring himself to move anymore. he felt as if weakness was the only thing that took over his body. he didn't even bother to move a muscle. soon enough, the boy was grabbed by a large titan. he was brought slowly towards the titans mouth.

this is it... this is the end of the road for me, marco. i'm sorry that i didn't keep that promise.

right as jean was going to be killed, the titan stopped in its tracks and dropped jean on the floor, growling in pain and falling over. what the hell? why did it drop dead? right behind the titan was an other titan that surprisingly, looked fimilar. it looked liked marco. jeans heart stopped. he didn't believe it. how did he come back? i burned him. no, jean, don't get distracted by this titan. there is no way that's actually marco. but he looks exactly like him. black hair, freckles o his cheeks that go down his back and chest, everything looks like him.

the titan suddenly looked at jean direction locking eyes with him. the abnormal bent down to jeans level. jean somewhat still terrified, held out his sword. jean didn't believe that the titan was marco, he thought it was impossible. the abnormal ruffled jeans hair with his finger before leaving him there. jean was frozen, he felt as he was going to faint. the titan, was nice. it was helping him. the idea of the titan being marco was now in his head. if the titan was marco, jean wanted to protect it as much a possible.

"jean!" someone screamed. the boy looked behind him and saw eren, mikasa, sasha, connie, ymir and christa all standing behind him. "what is going on here?" eren asked. "we saw all the commotion and came to see what was wrong". jean was still so surprised, he could barely talk. "t-that titan, it saved me, it looks like marco"


	2. disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cadets get to know about the strange titan.

"what are you talking about? are you crazy? that can't be marco, you burned him!" eren said, not believing what was going on. they were all in utter shock after hearing jeans words. "thats what i told myself too! i'm just so confused..." jean admitted to everyone else. "whether this titan is marco or not, i think that it will be use to us, we should protect it just like we did with eren." mikasa spoke taking out her blades. the rest of the cadets all looked at each other and nodded their heads, taking out their blades like mikasa had previously done. if this titan is marco, you'll get to see him again, that's all you've ever wanted. you'll get to see your marco again. jean thought to himself.  
  
using their odm gear, the cadets all head towards the swarm of titans that were fighting with the abnormal titan each of them swinging around their own targets. if you die here, you won't have the chance to see him again. the group of cadets went back and forth, fighting the group of titans with the abnormal that they were dedicated to protect. after a while, the group successfully reduces the number of titans around the strange titan.  
  
soon enough, the abnormal suddenly dropped on the floor, its nape being exposed to the open, burning hot smoke coming from the area. but, it wasn't long before two groups of titans, one with two titans and the other one with three appeared. "two groups of titans are headed toward the abnormal! a group of two and one with three!" sasha told the rest of the groupe. "shit, im almost out of gas and my blades are going to break soon!" connie let out. all of the other cadets were in the same state as connie. with barely and material left, the cadets stood there in complete fear, not knowing how to save the abnormal or themselves.

jean, who was on the floor to his knees, stood up and spoke, looking at his damaged blades, "we mustn't give up! i'm not giving up, i'llprotect that titan if it's the last thing i do! i'll do it alone if i have to!" jean used the little remaining gas left to approach the group of three titans. "wait, jean!' christa spoke, attempting to stop jean from doing anything reckless, but it was too late, jean had already charged to the group of titans. "we can't just leave him there alone! we need to help him! christa yelled to the rest of the group the rest of the cadets didn't say a word but headed for a group of titans.  
  
jean on the other hand was struggling, with now no gas left the boy was useless and couldn't do anything. jean leaned against the brick wall, looking up at the sky. jean thought that this time, it really was over for him. the boy tried to accept his defeat, detaching the now broken blades from his odm gear.

_this time, i'm truly sorry marco._

as a large titan was about to grab jean, it suddenly collapsed to the ground. jean slowly opened his eye to reveal levi and the rest of the scouts in front of him."care to explain all of this, jean? actualy, i'd rather not hear it. here, take these blades and gas cans. if you can still fight, then do exactly that" levi spoke giving jean the material he needed. "yes, captain! there is something i should say." jean said replacing his empty and broken gas canes and blades. "go ahead" levi said. "we, found an abnormal, a titan that isn't interested in humans at all. a titan we believe could be a shifther." jean informed levi. "an other sifther huh. that's why all the titans were trying to eat it. don't worry, he wasn't eaten yet but hes weak. in fact, we killed all the titans around it so he should be safe." levi said reassuring jean of the abnormal's state. jean heard the state levi made and made his way to the abnormal. "hey, kid! wait up!" levi spoke, reaching out for jean.

jean didn't care he was disobeying the captains rules. he just wanted marco, that's all. as soon as he found the titans corps, he saw a faint shadow of a person on the back of the titans neck. jean ran faster to the corps and eventually reached it, climbing on top of it. for a split second, his heart stopped.  
  
it was marco. he really was that titan. he immediately pulled the boy away from the corps nape. jean inspected marco, looking for any injures, nothing at all. in a state of shock, jean brought his shaky hand up to marcos chest and pressed his hand against it, looking for even a little heartbeat. and then, jean felt it, a faint heartbeat. he started crying, crying of joy, wrapping his arms around marcos torso, bringing him into a hug. jean cried into marco shoulder.  
  
**_he's alive. he's breathing. you got what you wanted back. you got him back._**  
  
as jean was crying, he heard words coming for marco that were almost completely inaudible but enough for jean to hear.  
  
"it's nice to meet again, jean. i missed you"


End file.
